Capt. Mike
"Capt. Mike" is the twelfth episode of the current Don Trek series and is an original episode not based on any other previous'' Don Trek'' writing, though inspired by already written future events. It's the second of a trilogy of stories that closes out season one of'' Don Trek.'' For the adult version with more sexual themes go here: ''Capt. Mike (Alternate Adult Version). ''No main plot or story elements are missing from this main release and the only elements added are more sexual in nature. '' Previous episode: Her Prince Never Came Next Episode: A White Horse Synopsis When the USS ''Bonneville rescues a small ship in distress their universe is turned upside down due to the actions of a villain unknown to them. The Story “Captain’s log stardate 9506.17: Space exploration can be boring. After visiting one planet after another with nothing going on I feel like I’m living a repeating day over and over and over again. It’s not all bad though, after our last exciting battle with the Klingons the crew and I both needed a breather. Now it’s on to chart the next planet.” Act One “Capt. Don, we're receiving a distress signal two parsecs away,” reported Ensign Becca, “they report being under attack by a Klingon ship called the Stampede!” “Oh sweet, I wonder if that Maleficent woman is on it still,” asked Capt. Don, “or if Mr. Bourbon has made the improvements based on that torpedo’s signature?” “We going?” asked Lt. Tommy. “Are you serious?” responded Capt. Don, “hell yeah we’re going. Red Alert! Cmdr. Mike to the bridge, everyone at battle stations, and Mr. Bourbon tell me we're ready for them?” “If we’re not ready they’ve got something completely new,” he answered over the speaker from engineering. “Well then let’s be ready for that too,” offered Capt. Don Cmdr. Mike entered the bridge, “hey now! I was getting sick of full a day’s sleep anyway, we’ve got some fun?” “It is not logical to refer to potential combat as fun,” commented Lt. Solok, the very Vulcany Vulcan. “Capt. Don to the quantum physics lab.” “Lt. Jenna here, sir.” “There is a possibility we are going to be facing some temporal weaponry,” informed Capt. Don, “please monitor the situation from your department and let us know if you notice anything.” “Aye sir, will do.” “Weapons station read for duty,” reported Lt. Aaron. “Capt. Don, the distress call is from the SS Minnow,” reported Ensign Becca, “if we don’t get there soon enough…” “Yes, the Minnow will be lost,” finished Capt. Don, “the Minnow will be lost.” “We are closing in on the origin of the transmission,” reported Lt. Solok. “The SS Minnow is hailing us,” reported Ensign Becca, she put it on screen. “This is the skipper of the SS Minnow; we’re on a routine cruise, taking some passengers from one system to another, when these Klingons attacked us. We did nothing to egg them on. Can you help us?” “Skipper this is Capt. Don of the USS Bonneville and we would be happy to assist, sandby,” responded Capt. Don. “Hail the Stampede!” "Este es el Comandante Dawg del acorazado Stampede Klingon, si interfiere con esta pelea no tendremos más remedio que destruir Capitán Don." Ensign Becca translated, “he knows who you are and if we help he’ll kill us.” “Well old friend, you know that’s not going to happen,” answered Capt. Don, “In fact we’re ready for your tricks and the tricks of your pet if you have her aboard.” "Es sólo tú y yo a la vieja amiga la muerte. Prepárese para morir! Kaplah!" “He said that he’s alone and that you are going to die, he finished with a call to his success,” translated Becca. “We are within weapons range and we can start the rescue,” reported Lt. Tommy. “Bring us alongside the SS Minnow and cover her with our shields,” ordered Capt. Don, “bring her crew and passengers aboard! Lt. Aaron suppression fire, but hit them good if you can.” “Yes sir.” “We are starting the transport,” announced Lt. Solok as the SS Minnow was lost. A shockwave slightly larger than anticipated shook the USS Bonniville. A moment later Lt. Cmdr. Solok reported, “all but one passenger made it over,” he added and then finished, “one did not dematerialize fast enough. I would surmise that she went with the Minnow.” “We need to find out what it was that caused that ship to explode out here in the middle of nowhere, let the investigation begin,” ordered Capt. Mike. Act Two “Come on Don, one more time,” begged the sexy redhead pulling at Don’s pants to come off just as he was getting them on. “Look,” Don smiled, “this ship has a deadline to meet and if the customer doesn’t get his product on time he might cut off the part of me you like so much.” “Come on, I’ll do that thing you like so much,” she offered with a wicked grin. “Can’t enjoy one of those with that part either,” quipped Don. Don walked through the corridors of the S.S. Shoreleave and listened to his footsteps echo as he made his way to the ship’s small bridge. “How are things going David,” Don asked his partner in crime and legitimate business. “Things are oh-kay-doke-kay,” answered David, “you get detained in your quarters again?” “Who’d a thought me and a redhead?” “I’d have thought you and anyone,” answered David, “because you’re a pervert.” “What does that make you?” asked Don, “a gentleman pervert?” “If that’s such a thing, then yes,” snarked David, “oh and we’re almost at the drop off point. Once we drop this load off and get paid I’m going to bed and you can screw on the bridge for all I care.” “I might just do that,” laughed Don. “I know,” sighed David, “that’s why when I fly this baby I use Lysol brand disinfectant.” Capt. Mike walked into the interrogation room of the USS Bonneville and sat down opposite of the Skipper of the SS Minnow. “We know you had illegal shit on that ship of yours Skipper,” accused Capt. Mike in a very forceful tone of voice. “So what if I was,” laughed the Skipper and then added, “you got most the people off, that’s all that should matter to you goody two shoes Starfleeters!” “Capt. Mike, calling Capt. Mike.” “You better answer that Capt. Mike,” taunted Skipper, “you don’t want to get in trouble, do you?” The lights in the interrogation room flickered and Capt. Mike was concerned that it might be happening on other parts of the ship as well. “This is Capt. Mike, what’s the problem?” “Lt. Jenna has reported what she thinks is a temporal event in the recreation deck holographic chamber. She wishes to speak with you sir.” “Okay, send Lt. Cmdr. Solok to finish this interrogation, oh and Lt. Pam, have Lt. Jenna meet me in my ready room, that quantum physics lab gives me the creeps.” “Yes captain.” Act Three “Well that was a load off,” commented David, “I would prefer a load a little less hot in both the time and legality of it all.” “Yeah but you’ve got to pick the hot ones to make the good dough,” replied Don. “So we’ve got three hours till out next pick up,” David told Don, “what're your plans.” Right as he was saying that the redhead from Don’s quarters walked up behind him and started hugging and kissing on his neck. “You’d have to ask her,” Don answered. “I’ll tell you David, I’m taking my man here to a place I know and the two of us are going to meet an old school friend of mine and it should result in soem fun. I could hook you up, what’d you say Davey?” “Oh I’m sorry,” answered David, “I lost track of everything else when you said, ‘school friend,’ you went to school?” “Now come on David, Becky, let’s all get along,” pleaded Don, “I’m gonna go do my thing. We will meet you back at the ship when it’s business time.” Capt. Mike arrived at his ready room on the USS Bonneville and Lt. Jenna was already waiting for him there. “So what’s the problem Lt. Jenna?” Capt. Mike asked. “The recreation deck is draining enormous amounts of power from the ship’s engine to the holographic generators,” Lt. Jenna described and then continued, “not only is there a power drain but a temporal event is occurring.” “On this ship,” Capt. Mike question, “how, one of the rescue passangers?” “They’re all accounted for,” answered Lt. Jenna, “and we can’t get in.” “What could be going on in there?” asked Capt. Mike. “Don’t know,” replied Lt. Jenna, “but Engineer David says that the ship will be powerless in a matter of days.” Don was in a very happy place as he was getting his promised relations with Beck and Stacy. “Oh Don,” Becky cooed, “you’re amazing!” “Mmmm,” answered Don. “Do you want to move it to the next level guys,” asked Stacy, “I’m ready if you are?” “I think we’re both ready,” answered Becky. At that point the three took the experiance to the next level. “Well, this feels better than I expected,” said Stacy. Then she mumbled, “now a little shock for the captain of the USS Bonneville!” Lightning bolts floated across the surface of Don’s skin as Becky convulsed atop him and Stacy got lost in a pleasure she’d not remember ever feeling before, or for a very long time. “Yes,” yelled Stacy, “yes,” she screamed, “this feels so good, but you must die. I need more power!” Right then Becky started to fade away and Don could see through her. Don was feeling immense pleasure and starting to also feel intense pain too. Then he noticed he was indeed looking through Becky and at Stacy, but it wasn’t Stacy, it was Maleficent, a very sexy Maleficent at that, and he started to remember. Then Don passed out. “OH CRAP!” Maleficent screamed, “I NEED MORE POWER TO KILL THIS MAN!” Lt. Jenna, Engineer David, and Lt. Cmdr. Solok were trying to break their way into the recreation room when the USS Bonneville experienced an almost ship-wide power and system outage for the fourth time in an hour. Capt. Mike came walking up behind them. “No luck I guess?” asked Capt. Mike “We have had, 'no luck,' as you are so fond of saying Capt. Mike,” commented Lt. Cmdr. Solok. “Yeah well Lt. Pam has sent out a distress call but we have no idea if anyone is getting it,” offered Capt. Mike. “According to my portables, that do not run directly off of ship’s power, when the power drains the temporal event grows to its most powerful” reported Lt. Jenna. “I’ve heard of hologram rooms going crazy and causing the illusion of danger, even creating danger with the adjustment of ships climate controls, but there’s always someone in there when those things happen,” commented Capt. Mike. “All of the crew and passengers are accounted for,” reported Lt. Cmdr. Solok. “Yet something seriously power draining and complex is going on in there,” reminded Lt. Jenna. At that point Lt. Pam walked up to Capt. Mike and the group with an urgent message, “I’ve just gotten word on an emergency channel from Starfleet Command, an entire armada of Klingon battleships and Birds of Prey are making their way through Federation space. All starships have been called to form an intercept fleet.” “This doesn’t make any sense at all,” complained Capt. Mike, “how do you go from a breakdown in talks to a full scale invasion in a matter of weeks? Keep working on this problem here and I’m going to work on talking to Starfleet and telling them our problem.” “Hey Jenna,” called out Lt. Pam, “I guess this puts the hammer down on watching that movie and having dinner, maybe some other night?” Pam patted her friend on the back and moved to walk away. “Pam,” called out Lt. Jenna, “when did we meet?” “You know,” Lt. Pam smiled, “when you transferred over from the USS Edsel.” “Yeah,” Lt. Jenna nodded, “that’s right.” Don and Becky walked down the road on the way back to the ship yard arm in arm, both in a rather good mood, after the events that transpired at Stacy’s house. “That was fun,” commented Becky, “don’t you think?” “You bet,” smiled Don, “and we’re back in time to get the job done, can’t ask for more!” “It’s about time,” called out David, “you’re cutting it close aren’t you?” Don looked down at his watch, he was four minutes early. “No matter, they just showed up too,” David said shrugging his shoulders. “So what do we have this time?” asked Don. “Oh you’re gonna love this,” answered David, “we’ve got antimatter!” “What the hell, you trying to get us killed?” “Now come on Don, you’re the one that said hot loads are good money,” laughed David, “this is going to pay really well.” “Yeah,” agreed Don, “or get us killed.” “Just like you like it…” As Lt. Jenna and Engineer David continued to work on the problem with the ship’s power and the recreation room she couldn’t help with the fact that her mind wondered about how Lt. Pam had said they’d met. Lt. Jenna could not remember the transfer from the USS Edsel to the Bonneville. “Engineer David, do you remember when you came aboard this ship,” Lt. Jenna asked, “you know, when you became chief engineer?” “Sure it was when,” Engineer David thought for a moment, “you know when I came over from, I knew the captain at the academy, yeah that’s it.” Lt. Jenna wanted to accept that answer but something about it just didn’t seem right to her. She kept working at the problem but kept thinking about the fact that she couldn’t remember when she had met anyone on the ship, or when she got there. So far everyone from the SS Minnow had been interviewed and no one had any information that lead to any answer as to why the Minnow was lost. “There is no reason to believe we are being deceived by any member of the Minnow’s crew or any of its passengers,” stated Lt. Cmdr. Solok. “What about the one that didn’t make it?” asked Capt. Mike. “That would seem to be the only viable explanation,” agreed Lt. Cmdr. Solok, "Skipper said that she was a very old lady though, that does not fit the profile of a smuggler.” “We both know that profiles are guidelines and not steadfast rules,” reminded Capt. Mike. “So the ship exploded because the older woman who didn’t survive the rescue was transporting something volatile,” recapped Lt. Cmdr. Solok, “but how does that connect to our situation with the recreation room?” “That’s for you and Lt. Jenna to find out I suppose,” answered Capt. Mike, “I’ve dealt with Starfleet and they know our problem but they want it resolved as soon as possible. They would like one of the fleet’s most advanced ships on the front lines. They expect to turn the Klingons around long before they get anywhere near the core of the Federation.” The SS Shoreleave was slowly making its assent into space as it escaped the gravity of the planet below. Don, David, and Becky were strapped in and all a little nervous as they broke through the planet’s atmosphere and into the relative safety of space. “That was nerve-racking,” commented David as he undid his straps. “Yeah, I’ll agree with you on that one,” sighed Becky. “Now come on guys,” laughed Don, “I know it’s antimatter but we’re in space now, lighten up!” “Yeah I’ll do that,” snarked David, “I’ll do that from my quarters. You’ve got the first shift on this one.” “Relax partner,” Don called out as David left the bridge. Then a bright light encompassed the view screen and Don hit a ship wide speaker button calling out, “Hey David, you might want to come back here.” Act Four The doors to the recreation room opened and both Engineer David and Lt. Jenna were shocked as neither of them did anything they thought would cause such a thing to happen. “Ship’s power is returning to normal with no drain,” said Engineer David. Lt. Jenna looked at her instruments and observed that the temporal events were no longer present, but residual readings were still detectable. “Red Alert all crew to battle stations,” called out the familiar yet still strange voice of Lt. Pam, at least in Lt. Jenna’s view. Even though Jenna had no “battle station” to go to she decided to go to the bridge. “Capt. Mike this vessel just appeared out of nowhere,” reported Lt. Tommy. “Weapons are ready,” reported Lt. Aaron. “I’m still hailing them,” offered Lt. Pam, “but I’m not getting anything back so I’m not sure if they are receiving it or not.” “I am reviewing the recorded logs,” observed Lt. Cmdr. Solok, “and this ship was nowhere in sight just moments ago.” Lt. Jenna then spoke up, “this ship appeared when the situation in the recreation room disappeared!” “Do you think that ship was in our rec room?” asked Capt. Mike. “I don’t know,” answered Lt. Jenna, “but there has to be some kind of connection.” “They’re hailing us,” reported Lt. Pam. “On screen then,” ordered Capt. Mike. “Hello Federation vessel, I’m Don of the freighter SS ''Shoreleave,”'' introduced the man appearing on the Samsung view screen of the USS Bonneville, “you know one minute you’re flying through space and the next minute you’re about to hit a starship!” “That vessel is transporting antimatter captain,” reported Lt. Cmdr. Solok. “Capt. Don of the Shoreleave…” started Capt. Mike. “…no, please, just Don.” “Don,” Capt. Mike corrected, “do you have a permit to transport antimatter?” “Of course I do!” “Then we’ll have to see it,” stated Capt. Mike. “Sure I’ll transmit it right now!” offered Don with a smile. On the bridge of the SS Shoreleave Don and David were extremely nervous about what was going on between them and the Federation vessel. Of course Don couldn’t show it, but David was not on screen and it was all over his face. On the other hand Becky was her happy cheerful self. “How can you not be nerved by this,” asked David. “Oh my man will get us through this,” Becky answered, “there’s no need to worry.” “Sure there is,” David countered, “just wait, if they discover that’s a fraud permit we’ll be in their hold. If they put you in separate holds you won’t be able to screw, that should scare you.” “We won’t end up in their hold,” snapped Becky. On the USS Bonneville they were doing a background check on the crew of the SS Shoreleave and were a little surprised when everything came back free and clear. The antimatter they were transporting was in fact legal, as far as the USS Bonneville knew. “Don,” started Capt. Mike, “You check out, you’re free and clear. Be safe.” “No problem Capt. Mike, you have a safe trip yourself.” '' “Capt. Mike,” whispered Lt. Jenna, “do you mind if I ask him a question? It won’t take long.” Capt. Mike nodded his approval. “Don, hi, I’m Lt. Jenna,” she nervously introduced herself, “I just have one question before you go. When did you start running freight?” ''“That’s a funny question; I guess when I was younger…” '' “Do you remember your first ship?” ''“Uh… you know I don’t.” “Then thank you Don,” offered Lt. Jenna, “you’re free to go.” Back on the SS Shoreleave Don was left un-phased by the questions Lt. Jenna had asked him but David was slightly perplexed by their nature and thought about them himself. Becky started to pick up on David’s change in demeanor and her mood started to change as well, but it was not over remembering her past, but because the future wasn’t working out the way she planned. “Okay guys,” yawned David, “I don’t know how that worked out in our favor but I’m beat. Good night!” David left the bridge of the SS Shoreleave leaving Don and Becky alone. “When did I buy this ship?” wondered Don aloud. “Why worry about such things,” offered Becky, “life is good, you have a killer freight, a killer sex life, and when war with the Klingons stresses the Federation for resources you’ll make a killing.” “War with the Klingons?” asked Don, “what war?” “Oh come now,” Becky joshed as she sat in Don’s lap, “the Klingons and the Federation have been in strenuous diplomatic tensions for years now!” “Yeah I guess you’re right,” Don accepted, “after all they are the Klingons.” “Do you know what I want to do,” asked Becky, “I wanna screw!” “You always want to screw,” laughed Don, “but I guess I do too. I just can’t get over it.” “Get over what?” asked Becky. “A war with the Klingons,” wondered Don, “I read the newsfeeds every day, you’d think I’d a read something about that?” “Don’t worry about it now,” Becky said, “let’s just profit from it later.” Don looked at the bill of lading on the ship’s computer screen and checked out who the seller and the buyer were and it read, Buyer: Efficient Enterprise, Seller: Mal Corporation. After looking at the bill he acknowledged it as everything looking normal and engaged Becky in what she desired, a good screw on the bridge. All night Lt. Jenna stressed over all of the loose ends involved with the power drain and the temporal event in the recreation room but it was useless, there were just no answers. The she started to think back to the transfer from the USS Edsel to the USS Bonneville and she couldn’t make head nor tails of that either. “A ships not there,” she said to herself, “a ships there,” she continued, “a power drain into the rec room,” she followed, “and then a ship appearing where there had been no ship and the event in the rec room stopping…” Lt. Jenna then left her quarters, went to her lab, grabbed some of her temporal monitoring devices, and left for engineering. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, or what she might find, but she was intent upon looking for it. “Is Engineer David here,” asked Lt. Jenna of an ensign on the night watch. “No ma’am.” “Well I need to get some readings,” she explained, “if he shows up let him know I’m over by the matter/antimatter containment fields. By-the-way, where are they?” “Over there ma’am.” “Thank you ensign,” she said as she made her way toward the area. On the bridge of the USS Bonneville Capt. Mike was pondering some questions of his own; when was it that he was promoted to captain and took command of the USS Bonneville? The whole time Lt. Jenna was asking those questions Capt. Mike thought they were odd, but now he thought it was odd that he could not answer them himself. “Lt. Cmdr. Solok,” called out Capt. Mike, “do you remember when you were promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander?” “Of course I do,” answered Solok, “Vulcans have very good memories. I was promoted to lieutenant commander on stardate…” Capt. Mike waited a moment and then said, “well, on stardate what?” “I do not know,” admitted Lt. Cmdr. Solok. “Lt. Jenna is asking for you,” interjected Lt. Pam, “she’s in engineering and says it’s important.” “Put her through then,” ordered Capt. Mike. “''Captain, I think I know what happened,”'' reported Lt. Jenna,'' “what was going on in the rec room was some force that used the holographic projectors in combination with the temporal event and basically replicated a small freighter from the ship’s computer data.”'' Capt. Mike’s eyes grew wide as he asked, “how is that even possible?” “I’m not sure,” ''replied Lt. Jenna, ''“but we’re missing two thirds of our matter and antimatter stores.” “Plot a course to intercept the SS Shoreleave,” ordered Capt. Mike. When Don and Becky finished she stayed atop him breathing heavily having been drained of all of her physical and sexual energy. Don was spent sexually but felt pretty good otherwise as he had forgotten the little details that tasked him before the sex. BEEP BEEP “What’s that,” asked Don as he tried to see the communications display, “move a bit babe?” “Oh just ignore it,” Becky pleaded. “Oh my God,” Don commented, “that Federation ship is headed back in this direction!” That snapped Becky out of her post sex daze as she stood up and got dressed. “How can this be,” she asked, “and why?” “Damn if I know,” Don said as he hit the ship wide speakers, “David we have some company again, just a little FYI.” “We need to get out of here,” panicked Becky, “do whatever you can!” “If you mean not ending up in a starship brig you can count on it,” agreed Don. “Where’s David?” “He probably sleeping through this,” offered Becky. “We’ll go into this nebula,” explained Don, “they should have a harder time find us there. By the time we get to the other side we’ll be lost to them.” “Good,” said Becky relieved, “good.” Act Five “They are going into the nebula,” reported Lt. Cmdr. Solok, “if they are successful we will likely lose them.” “No,” corrected Lt. Jenna, “they’re composed with matter from our matter stores and they are carrying our antimatter caused by a temporal event that occurred on our ship. If we can set up the sensor array and the deflector dish as emitters it will act as a magnet and we will emerge where they emerge.” “There may be a possibility that that might work,” agreed Lt. Cmdr. Solok. “Then let’s get it done,” ordered Capt. Mike. “I’m not supposed to be here!” yelled out Lt. Pam. “What the hell?” asked Capt. Mike. “I’m not supposed to be here! I don’t know why but now I remember,” cried Lt. Pam, “I’m supposed to be dead! I remember my death!” “Now calm down,” urged Capt. Mike, “Lt. Jenna, can you use your temporal scanner to see if she’s… oh hell, I don’t know!” Lt. Jenna walked over to Lt. Pam and scanned her and after interpreting the scan gave her response, “Lt. Pam you are a temporal event.” “So I’m not real?” “I didn’t say that,” answered Lt. Jenna. “I’m not supposed to be alive either,” declared a man at one of the bridge stations, “I remember my death too. I died in downtown Morganton, North Carolina in the 20th century.” “Scan Lt. Tim,” ordered Capt. Mike. “He’s a temporal event as well,” reported Jenna. “How many crew members of this ship are walking dead?” asked Capt. Mike. “As of right now?” asked Jenna. “The answer to that is none. Everyone here is alive.” “So what happens if we stop whatever is causing this?” asked Capt. Mike. “Everything goes back to the way it was,” answered Lt. Jenna, “maybe.” “Lt. Jenna is correct,” interjected Lt. Cmdr. Solok, “there is no way of knowing what will happen.” “Is there a way to keep Lieutenants Pam and Tim alive?” inquired Capt. Mike. Both Lt. Cmdr. Solok and Jenna admitted that they didn't know. Back on the SS Shoreleave Becky was in a state if distress and Don had no idea why she would act this way now when she was so calm back when they encountered the USS Bonneville the first time. He also wondered where David was. All in all he was happy with the way the pursuit was going, there was no way they would catch him in the nebula, not as small as the Shoreleave was. “Calm down baby,” Don tried to say in a soothing manner, “it’s going to be fine.” “No,” she answered, “they know, I can tell that they know and the closer they get to us the more they will know and the better chance they will have to end it all!” “End what all?” asked Don. “Oh, nothing dear,” Becky said as the ship shook. “They’ve got some kind of lock on us!” Don announced, “where the hell is David?” Becky walked up to Don and put her hand on his shoulder and said, “turn and face them. We can destroy them.” “What,” Don quizzically asked, “how can we destroy an Excelsior-class starship?” “Self-destruct,” answered Becky, “when this ship goes up with the antimatter we WILL take the Bonneville with us.” “Yeah I’m not keen on dying,” snapped Don, “I didn’t think you were either.” “You don’t have to die,” returned Becky, “we can take an escape pod, it will be too small for them to track.” “What about David,” asked Don, “we can’t leave him, we’ll need to get him into a pod too.” Becky looked Don in the eye and said something that blew his mind right on the spot, “There never was a David, not on this ship, there’s one in your mind but not hear.” “What the hell are you talking about?” Becky closed her eyes and then smoke appeared around her as she transformed into Maleficent, the queen he encountered on a previous mission at the Sleeping Planet. Though it wasn’t all that clear, Don went from living in a delusion to living in confusion. “What's happened to you, it’s all part of a bigger plan,” said Maleficent, “a plan that required you to be something other than the captain of the Bonneville, a plan that can be carried out and you don’t have to worry about being affected by it!” Don looked at his hands, the ship around him, and the display that indicated the proximity the USS Bonneville was closing in on them. He didn’t know what to say and wasn’t sure what to do. “So Becky is you and you are Becky, so Becky is Maleficent?” “No,” she answered, “I still want you so I’ll tell you everything about it. Becky was a hologram created from your memories, a very advanced hologram. She was never really with you or on this ship. I did not come into the picture until Becky introduced you to Stacy…” “So hold on, you’re Stacy, and this is all a hologram?” “It was a hologram,” answered Maleficent, “and Stacy was from your mind too. Don all of this is real now, you, me, and this ship is all real!” “So then what’s the point,” asked Don, “if you can make all of this than why can’t you just get us away from here in this ship, away from that ship?” “Because this ship was made from a part of that ship and wherever we go they will find us and try to capture or kill us!” “What about the impending war with the Klingons,” asked Don, “do you have something to do with that?” “Yes,” she answered, “I engineered that too. But it won’t affect you, if you stay with me you’ll be protected from anything the Klingons do.” “So the Klingons are going to conquer the Federation?” “There is an 86% chance that the Federation will not survive the onslaught in its present form,” admitted Maleficent, “but YOU will be safe and you can have what you remember having with Becky.” “Only with you?” “I can take the image of her forever,” she answered, “the choice is yours.” “Oh,” Don said with wide eyes, “I have a choice?” “You do. Only you do.” Don leaned back against the helm confused… On the USS Bonneville a mixture of confusion and determination reigned supreme as people started to doubt their own existence, if they were really alive or dead, and if they were there by some act of the temporal event that occurred when the SS Minnow was lost. “Capt. Mike,” yelled out Lt. Tommy, “the Shoreleave’s shields are down and they’re about to exit the nebula!” “There are two life signs coming from the vessel,” reported Lt. Cmdr. Solok. “Human, Klingon, or other?” asked Capt. Mike. “Human and other,” answered Solok. “Okay, then beam them both to the brig,” ordered Capt. Mike, “it’s dangerous but I don’t see any other choice.” Maleficent leaned into Don and ran her fingers through his hair and moved her face closer to his and went into kiss him. Don wasn’t sure what to do, for however long he’d been on this ship he’d been having a relationship with a lifelike hologram and he just discovered that he had sex with this light green skinned woman the last two times and he enjoyed it as much, if not more, as the other times. Then in a moment he dematerialized and she was left behind. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Maleficent screamed as Don disappeared and she was left alone. Don materialized in the brig of the USS Bonneville alone and a little more aware of what was going on around him. “Security officer,” he paused trying to remember the man’s name but it was hard. He closed his eyes doing his best to recall, “Ensign Bobby! Call the bridge and tell Capt. Mike that if he fires on the SS Shoreleave he could prevent a devastating war with the Klingons. Come on man, do it now!” Capt. Mike got the word from Don in the brig via Ensign Bobby and acted swiftly. “Target the Shoreleave and FIRE!” Lt. Aaron did so and the SS Shoreleave was blown out of space at the edge of the nebula. “Where’s Capt. Don?” called out Cmdr. Mike. “The transporter room reports that all but one of the passengers and crew of the SS Minnow have been saved,” reported Ensign Becca. “The Klingon ship Stampede is nowhere to be found Cmdr. Mike,” reported Lt. Tommy. “I’ve just received word from the brig,” announced Ensign Becca, “Ensign Bobby reports that Capt. Don was locked in down there. He’s been released and he’s on his way up now.” “What the hell was he doing down in the brig?” asked Cmdr. Mike. “We are detecting a temporal disturbance along the edge of that nebula,” reported Lt. Solok. “What the hell are we doing near a nebula?” asked Cmdr. Mike as Capt. Don walked onto the bridge. “I’ll explain it all in detail at dinner in the Captain’s Mess,” offered Capt. Don who was in civilian clothing, “maximum warp and let’s get the hell out of here!” Epilogue “So you did it with Maleficent,” laughed Cmdr. Mike, “or I guess shedid it with you?” “Yeah,” answered Capt. Don, “and everything else I told you, and that’s just from my perspective. I don’t know what happened here when I was gone, or here but not really.” “So do you think there will be any side effects for you, you know being that connected to her?” asked Cmdr. Mike. “Medically I check out, there’s nothing wrong with me,” Capt. Don chuckled, “as for the emotional shit I still hold onto, I don’t know. As for you commander, I’ve put you in for a promotion. I liked Capt. Mike, well maybe not his hair.” Cmdr. Mike laughed and asked, “do you think we’ll see her again?” “Well sure,” responded Capt. Don, “she’s not dead and this was only the penultimate episode of the season. We still have the season finale…” Capt. Don looked down at the chocolate ice-cream he was about to eat and noticed there were only white sprinkles on them and they were in the shape of a white horse. Background Information *This story was released in two versions out of respect for the reader. *This story makes it very clear that there are times when space exploration is boring. *The Klingons and Maleficent are still working together. *It's the same Klingon ship, the Stampede, which carries over the "White Horse" theme. *There is a temporal angle in this story which highlights Lt. Jenna's specialty. *The SS. Minnow is a direct nod to Gilligan's island, and the "Minnow ''would be lost" gag is used a few times. *When the new reality is created for Capt. Don it exist inside the recreation deck of the USS ''Bonneville. This is a concept that has been carried over from Star Trek: The Animated Series, the rec. deck is is a holographic chamber like a holodeck but not as advanced. *The image of the redhead Becky is represented on the cover art as being the same woman as Capt. Don's partner on Sexica. While this is not stated in the naritive it is fair to suppose that Maleficent is pulling her image out of his memory. *David is someone from Capt. Don's life that we've not met yet and is inspired by a friend of Don's named David and was a part of the original Don Trek legacy. Obivously the way we see him here is a copy of the real character's image and not the real character. *Enginer David is also a different David from later in Don's life. *Stacy is a creation of Maleficent, just as Becky, and is pulled from Capt. Don's mind too. *While Capt. Don's new reality is on the recreation deck the temporal event created by it changes the timeline for an undefined area of space, if not everywhere. *Lt. Pam is resurected by the change of the timeline, most likely due to Capt. Don never being the commanding officer of the USS Bonneville. *The captain of the SS Minnow is called Skipper. *Had the SS Shoreleave ''not been destroyed the altered reality would have become the only reality. *The SS ''Shoreleave ''is a ship of Capt. Don's from the original ''Don Trek run and it can be supposed that Maleficent has pulled this name from Capt. Don's mind because it's a name for a ship he's thinking of using sometime in the future. *While David, Becky, and Stacy were all creations of Maleficent based on people Capt. Don knows or has known, it's not so clear if Maleficent had possed all of them personally. *Both the people Capt. Don interacted with on the SS ''Shoreleave ''and when they were picking up frieght were creations of Maleficent using the recreation deck, but the people outside of the recreation deck on the ''Bonneville ''and beyond were results of the change in the timeline, or the temporal event. *Maleficent has either developed feelings for Capt. Don or is just offering him Becky to get him to stay with her new reality, either way she offers him a choice. *Capt. Don breaks the fourth wall at the end of the story. Inspired by *Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. *Don Trek is not endorsed, sponsored, or affiliated with Paramount Pictures, CBS Studios Inc. or the "Star Trek" franchise. The Star Trek trademarks, logos, and related names are owned by CBS Studios Inc., and are used under "fair use" guidelines.